


Not Dean

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam knows it's not Dean... but after three months without him, he can't seem to care. Demon!Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written purely out of my love for evil!Dean. Enjoy!

Dean was sprawled across the cheap motel bedspread when Sam finally slipped into the room. Relief washed over the younger Winchester as he laid eyes on the brother he had thought was lost forever.

 

Then Sam took in the eased posture of his brother, the smell of sulfur that clung to the room. He could feel deep in his bones that something wasn’t right. But nothing had been right since Dean was dragged to Hell, and now…

 

Dean’s eyes glinted pitch black in the dim lighting.

 

_Not Dean,_ Sam thought, hand still gripping the doorknob. _But close enough._


End file.
